criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Warda Erakat
Warda Erakat was a suspect in the murder investigation of Asal Hawaa in Cover Your Head In The Sand (Case #1 of New Concordia). She also appeared as a quasi-suspect in Death, Served (Case #2 of New Concordia]] Profile Events Of Criminal Case Cover Your Head In The Sand Sherlock and Jack went into the beach to have some fun “bro time” with June Douglas’ father, Lars. A young lady, Warda Erakat, came out of nowhere, and told everyone to get out of the beach, Jack went to speak to her, where she revealed that she saw human legs, popping out of the sand. Sherlock and Jack, feeling suspicious toward this, asked her where she saw the legs, where she led them to the docks. After investigating, they saw under the dockyard, what Warda claims she have seen. After digging, the duo found the dead body of a girl they both used to date, model, Asal Hawaa, and quickly decided that this was murder. Due to her reporting the body, Warda was made a suspect. Warda later spoke to the duo again, telling them that she she recalls seeing the killer run from the crime scene, and that they were wearing headphones. Warda was found innocent, however, after the arrest, she came to the duo asking for help. The duo went to speak to Warda first, where she told them that she lost her golden bracelets at the sauna-house. The duo went to search there, where they found Warda’s bracelt and gave it to her. Death, Served Sherlock and Sniper went to speak to Hunter. Hunter told the duo that he was at the diner, where he had to leave Huntress outside. While eating, he saw someone approaching Huntress. The person was walking with three dogs, making Hunter assume that it was a dognapper. Hunter immediately paid his meal without completing it, and ran outside where he punched the person on the face. The person turned to be a girl who was simply just petting Huntress, and she ended up running away screaming, with her dogs following her. Hunter told the duo, that he wants to know who that girl is, so he could apologize to her over his rowdiness towards her. The trio searched the parking lot, where they found a purse. Hunter recognized the purse as the one the girl was holding, and Sherlock recognized it as the property of a suspect from a previous case. The trio went into Warda’s family mansion, where they encountered Warda’s mother, who told them that she won’t allow her daughter to speak to men, especially white ones. Warda then appeared and told to come in, making her mother glare at her. Warda led the trio to the living room, and closed the door, and when she turned, she saw Hunter, and started shivering. Hunter stepped in, and kisses her hand, telling her that he came to apologize to her, about what happened at the diner. Case appearances *Cover Your Head In The Sand (Case #1 of New Concordia). *Death, Served (Case #2 of New Concordia) Trivia Gallery